Song and Shadow: Song's Story
by Rose of Salkara
Summary: Saving someone you care about is not easy. Owing someone your life is not easy. Nor will it get easier by complaining about past mistakes. Go, pick up your broken soul and move foward, it is the only thing left to do. Put the first letters of the sentences together, and you will find a song. See "Song and Shadow" by me and Jo. Find the story on arctic shadowstar. Please R&R!
1. The Beginning

The Story of Song

A teen girl looked warily out the window of the train.

_This is going to be a long ride, eh?_

"Not as long as it could be. I'm thankful for that." The girl replied slowly to the voice in her head that has kept her company for the past ten years. Now, there was always Kou, but the girl and Kou haven't seen each other for three years. And that's a long time, really.

The girl slumped into her seat and looked wistfully at the outline of trees in the half-light.

_It's early, you should get some more sleep. _

"I'm fine."

_Or… you just can't sleep._ The simple words brought a flicker of grief through the girl's eyes, which was quickly extinguished. "Ah, there's good view here, at least."

_Just lie back and rest for a while more. It's still early. _The girl paused and leaned back in her seat. "Might as well."

"Hands up! All of you are under robbery!" A group of masked men barged into the train and pointed loaded guns at everyone while the passengers screamed or gaped. The girl face-palmed herself and sulked.

"Gosh, that makes it the sixth time the train I'm on got robbed!"

_Heh, heh, none of the robbers live to tell the tale though._

The girl scoffed dramatically. "Are you kidding me? They all survived."

_Did they… hmm?_

"Eh, most likely. Which book should I read now?"

_Er, have you finished the book you borrowed from Kou?_

"Like, a hundred times already."

_Eh, they're coming your way. Duck._

"Duck? Where? Flying?"

_Sigh, no, I mean duck as in HIDE!_

"Gah, make clearer statements."

"Hands up, girly, hand over your valuables!"

The girl didn't give the robber a single glance.

"P.U., you smell, you know that?" The girl held her nose and turned away comically, causing small bursts of muffled laughter here and there.

The robber narrowed his eyes menacingly. "I ain't repeating myself. Get out your valuables."

The girl tut-tutted and tugged at her silky brown hair. "My, my, what a bad choice of grammar! Didn't your mama ever teach you anything? Or maybe she took one look at your ugly face and ran away. No wonder you have a small brain."

The robber pointed his gun dangerously at her. "You haven't even seen my brain, nitwit, now don't make me repeat myself!"

The robber's face froze in agony as the girl's hand suddenly shot out and she buried her claw-like nails into the man's throat. Tightening her cruel grip she dragged the would-be plunderer closer.

"Who's a nitwit?" She asked softly, like a snake hissing to a nest of baby mice. The robber's nerves failed him.

"No-no-no-no one!" He gulped painfully. The girl smiled roguishly and let go. "I was thinking that too." The robber's three companions looked dumbly at the girl, their wits completely lost.

The brown-haired girl closed her eyes and, to the world, looked like she was going to fall asleep. Then she gave the would-be robbers a dismissive nod. The leader regained his senses then, whirling his gun put he was going to shoot when he sighed and sat down, glazed-over eyes stared forlornly at the throwing-star that was embedded deep into his chest. The other thieves' nerves completely deserted them, and they fled the train.

The girl tugged on the string that connected the throwing-star to a wrist band on her right arm. The throwing-star flew back, and was caught by the girl between two fingers. The passengers surrounding her gazed dumbly at their rescuer. Then the red light on the top of the door beeped, and the door opened, a female voice announced that this was Central.

"Alright, bye peeps." The girl put on a hat, gathered her belongings, and stepped off the train. Right before the girl had made it out, a man grabbed her wrist.

"What is your name?" He asked quietly.

The girl turned and looked at him. "You may call me Song."

* * *

Something soft pounced on Song. "Arg, gerrof." Song shoved her chicken, Sky off. The Silver Sebright Bantam chick glanced curiously at her. Song sat up. There was a knock on the door to her hotel room.

"Who is it that is so amazingly annoying that they dare intrude a maiden during the final phrases of her beauty sleep that will have to last her for the rest of the agonizingly slow day?" She called out grumpily. A laugh came from outside the door.

"Are you kidding me? You a fair maiden? Normally if anyone bothers you you'd bite their heads off and make them eat it!"

Song smiled and ruffled my hair. "Gah, Kou, you're annoying." She called comically to the person outside. Kou played along with her.

"Not half as annoying as you!"

"Oh? Dimwitted boggle-nosed onion-bum!"

"Half-witted bungle-eyed googly-head!"

"Ha! Weird-eyed crazy-haired girly-looking girly-boy!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THAT YOU PIPSQUEAK EXCUSE FOR AN ANT!"

Song's nerves snapped at being called short. She marched off the bed and flung open the door, throwing a metal star at the boy outside. He barely ducked it and chucked it back. Song caught it and suddenly threw a pie at the boy, who caught it by holding his hand out and letting the pie splat on his hand. Some cream flew of the pie crust and the boy opened his mouth to catch it.

Song glared murderously at Kou. Then burst out laughing. Wiping tears of merriment from her cheeks, Song looked happily at Kou eating the pie stuck to his hand. "Woke up feeling well?" She asked. Kou simply nodded and gave Song a cookie. Song took it and wrapped it up in wax paper for later.

Then she went brushed her teeth, washed her face, and changed into a simple hand-woven grey tunic and light jeans. Song tied her silky brown hair into a ponytail and put on brown contacts over her pale blue eyes. When she walked out again, the first thing Kou said was:

"Whazzap with your eyes?"

Song scoffed and replied. "Eh, my original eyes looked like blue opal. The pupil is so light-colored it's as if I'm blind and without a pupil."

Kou shrugged. "Okay, just wondering. 'Cause you know yesterday you wore green contacts."

"… I'll tell them it's contacts."

* * *

"Humph. You'd expect them to tell us where the headquarters of the military are." Song complained. Kou gestured.

"Oh, it's somewhere there." He stated. Song yawned and muttered a pardon, then unwrapped the cookie Kou gave her earlier. Munching the cookie, Song closed her eyes and opened them when a commotion nearby startled her. Kou frowned.

"That'll be the office, eh?" he muttered, fairly annoyed. Song took off her currant contacts and replaced them with pale-blue contacts. Of course, pale-blue contacts _with_ pupils that could be clearly seen. Kou walked into the building and found the one marked "Colonel Mustang" and placed his left ear on the door. Song shrugged and joined him just as colonel said the word "short". That was his biggest mistake.

Song slammed her hands against one the doors, completely destroying it in her rage as Kou kicked down the other one.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT THERE IS A SONG CALLED "PINT-SIZED ALCHEMIST" DEDICATED TO THEM!" She yelled along with one of the boys that sat inside.

"He didn't say that, 'kay/Brother!" Kou and the other boy yelled in their attempts to calm the two down.

Kou took on an angry shade. "Try to live a day without insulting people, okay? Stupid Popcorn Kernel (Kou calls Colonel that because "colonel" sounds like "kernel" and to pop popcorn you need fire and the Flame Alchemist has plenty of fire.)." Kou huffed angrily and calmed down. Song got over her rage by punching the Colonel fairly hard on the face.

Colonel Mustang frowned for a bit and smirked. "Okay, this girl is Songblade…"

"Song is perfectly fine, especially if a certain Popcorn decides to use it as an introductory phrase. 'Songblade' isn't even my given name." Song clarified.

Colonel sweat-dropped before adding. "Er, okay. This here is…"

"Kou. And I refuse to let this Popcorn Kernel say any more potentially insulting phrases for the rest of the day."

"Aw, be nice!"

"No."

Song laughed. "Heh, you, the great Flame Alchemist and 'hero' of the Ishvallen War just got owned by a sixteen-year old, and he didn't even use curse words!"

Kou smirked evilly. "Bye-bye, then, Sir Useless Popcorn Kernel."

The laughing four left the room as Colonel began to sulk about being called useless.

* * *

On the way out Al suddenly realized that the two new strangers never even got told that he and his brother was their new guide. Song, as if she read his mind (which she probably did due to her awesomeness, actually one of her powers) replied. "On the mail they sent us they said that we will have two guides."

"Who's they?"

"The military, duh."

"That wasn't obvious."

"… Whatever."


	2. Rose and Leaf

**Arg, it was terrifying trying to wait the two day that will allow me post up stories. I know, the first chapter was a bit… Skippy. Just in case you want to know, there will be a lot of things that happens in Sing's past that relates to Ed and Al's pasts. SEVERE WARNING: READ THE STORY OF SONG AND SHADOW BY ARCTIC SHADOWSTAR BEFORE READING THIS AND DO NOT BLAME ME IF THE SCARY STORIES GIVES YOU NIGHTMARES. Haha joking there will be no scary stories, but a whole bunch of weird stuff. DO NOT DARE ASK ME WHO ROSE OR LEAF IS, YOU HAVE TO FIND OUT!**

The Story of Song

_Place: Salkara, aka Island of the Emerald Eye._

_Inhabitants: Salkarians; pale skin, pale blue eyes that turn red when angered._

Rose stared, bored, at her hands. Flicking her bangs back and forth, she pondered for something to do.

"Rosie! Rosie-Posie had a nosie, and she did make a ring of mosie!" Rose snorted with annoyance at her friend's behavior.

"Don't call me that!" Rose pouted. Leaf hopped over, his eyes shining.

"Let's go exploring!" He squeaked. Rose frowned. "We're only five!"

Leaf grinned lopsidedly. "Heehee, and we can sneak off!"

Rose pursed her lips together stubbornly. "No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

Leaf shoved Rose comically. "Fine, and you can stay here and grow old of boredom."

Despite herself, Rose began laughing. "Heehee, maybe you'll come back and find that I died of boredom, Heehee."

"Haha, maybe I'll come back and see a grinning skeleton that was a little girl who stayed at home and bored herself to death!"

"Hee, then I'll look at you and say, 'Too, late! I've died of boredom!'"

Leaf hopped up and danced around Rose. "Ha, come on, Rosie, let's go before I catch your boredom and die of lack of fun!" Rose pursed her lips again. "Only if you stop calling me Rosie!"

"Then I'll call you Posie!"

"Then I won't go with you!"

"Fine! Rose, there!"

Rose grinned and hopped up, skipping outside to play with her best friend.

…

Leaf would not admit that they were lost. Rose kept on arguing with him about where to go and that made him quite indignant.

"Leaf! You said it was around here!"

Leaf stuck out his tongue and sang:

"Fiddle la di,

Fiddle la fi,

You'll feel very surprisingly

At how much knowledge know by me!"

Rose shoved him playfully and sang:

"There once was little fibber,

Who loved to fib and lie,

I once knew a little fibber,

But that little fibber blew up, so let us all say bye!"

Leaf tilted his head and pointed, "what's that?"

Rose snorted. "What's what?" She muttered, annoyed that she even came here. Leaf blinked his pale, almost pupil-less blue eyes and shrugged. "A building."

"Now, what are you two doing out here!" A motherly voice rang out sternly behind the two young ones. Rose didn't bother turning back to look. "Sorry, Mother Marjoram." She mumbled. Marjoram glared severely at the miscreants and sighed.

"This is the place where we're forbidden to go, you are not foolish infants who are new to our law, you should know better." Marjoram lectured the two children sternly.

"But we're only little kids," Leaf whined, "we haven't even taken a whole tour of the island yet." Marjoram sighed. "Alright, but now you know, though I'm surprised at you, Rose, you are the new hope of our people and you should know better than to wander off to who-knows-where without a responsible adult anywhere nearby!"

Rose scowled darkly, her blue eyes defiant and stubborn. "We're fine, and we haven't come to any harm, have we? This is not too far away from the camp and Leaf can be heard a mile away if he's hungry or in danger. Also this part of the woods aren't dangerous." Rose argued flatly.

Marjoram gazed at her, not wanting to argue with the fierce-when-needed child that now stood staring challengingly at her with fire-filled eyes. Marjoram sighed. "Come back now, both of you, I made apple-and-crimson-berry crumble, you can have some if you're quick." At the mention of food, both young ones lightened considerably. They skipped off, hand in hand, chatting about how much they can eat.

…

Rose crept sulkily into the king's room. The king stared unhappily at her and dismissed the other guards. Then he leaned forward and sighed. "Rose, my child, how am I going to say this? You have been brought up on the strictest laws, yet you still run off and do silly things."

Rose tilted her head defiantly at her father. "What _could_ I do, stuck in the palace all day, bored and unhappy, with no one to play with or anything to do. You say I'm too young to go to school, that I still need to grow in the palace, and that I still am too small, and when I grow bigger I can go out." Rose blew a sigh of frustration. "What do I do? Sit around every day staring at the air and growing dumb bit by bit? Even _Leaf_ knows more than I do, and he's younger by three months and never attended school!"

Rose's father smiled inwardly at his daughter's defiance and said aloud. "Then you want to begin your training tomorrow?"

Rose's eyes lit up. "YES!"

"Tomorrow it is, my Rose of Salkara."

…

"Well, shizz. We're stuck on this island." Song mumbled to Kou, surveying the island they were mysteriously transported to with open distain (read the story "Song and Shadow" by arctic shadowstar). Kou merely shrugged. Song went to wake up the unconscious people laying nearby: the Eleric brothers, Colonel Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Winry Rockbell, and Greed (Greedling, but Ling's still there, this will be explained later).

"You people give me the creeps." Song muttered as she shook awake each one of them very, very violently.

Greed winced as he sat up. "You know, I'd rather die than have to be shaken awake by you again."

Song looked at him amusedly and looked around at the island they were on with a twitch of her left eye. "You've… Got… To… Be… FRICKEN KIDDING ME!" The island was a tropical resort kind of island, with a blue sea, a coral reef, a sandy white beach, a scatter of palm trees, a fresh-water lake, and a forest behind the small group.

Ed flicked a few grains of dust at the sea. "Why are we here again?"

"'Cause some idiot or the other transported us here!" Song's eyes twitched continuously. Greed began complaining about a comment Kou made until Kou kicked him in the back of his head before he could activate his Ultimate Shield and knocked him out. Song sighed and again dug her claw-like nails into his shoulders and treated him to another round of violent shaking.

"Ow, ow, ow! I'm awake! Stop shaking me! Ow!"

Song walked out of the room to the edge of the sea and sighed, eyes still twitching. As Ed woke up his brother and Winry while Kou woke up Roy and Riza, Song suddenly noticed something.

_The fudge. _

"Yeah, it's not so good."

_Who transported you here anyways?_

"If I knew, that person would be more than dead right now…"

_I mean, this island is way beyond your level. Whoever lives here must be really strong._

"Sigh, oh well." Song walked back into the room.

The Colonel looked sheepish. "Sorry, I was the one who transported us here using a Philosopher's Stone due to orders."

Song's eyes twitched again. "Get over here, you idiotic moron Popcorn Kernel!" She growled.

The Colonel inched carefully over, and when he was in range, Song's left fist shot out like lightning, catching the Colonel a hard punch on his cheek. Then to everyone's (except Kou) amazement, Song began to pound the Colonel thoroughly into pulp and hammered him into the ground by stomping on his head. Then she transmuted a shovel and stuck it into the ground next to Mustang and snapped, "Someone dig him out." Then she stalked outside in a bad mood.

**Okay, that's all, peeps. Sorry for the late update and I don't know how to make the lines that divides the story from the author's note… I'll ask my friend Jo later. But here they are, stuck on the deserted island, what will happen next?**


	3. Star

**Hi peoplez! This is me again! Gah, I still don't know how to make the line thingy that separates the story… Oh well, I'll replace it with a … sign. Enjoy! **

The Story of Song

Rose looked out the window challengingly. For the last few day she was stranded on a deserted little cay near her home island for a test at her skills. She had built a little hut with a window and a door. Now she sat at the window sill, looking out at the coconuts that grew tantalizingly on the trees nearby.

Stifling a frustrated growl, she continued sharpening the wooden arrows she was making with a dagger she brought. Yesterday she had peeled the bark of a yew wood branch and bended it, tying a well beeswaxed string to it. Rose was a born natural at weapons like these, besides she has seen them made and used. Rose used the dagger tip to slice a thin opening at the ends of the arrows, then flighted it with gull feathers. She took sharp flint shards to make the tips.

After making about 50 of the arrows, Rose stood up and stretched painfully. Scowling, she stared angrily at the coconuts. They seemed to be mocking her at every turn. Rose was about to make a quiver to carry the arrows in when a slight breeze picked up, rustling the leaves of the palm trees.

"THAT'S IT!" She yelled, grabbing the dagger and running towards the trees. Holding the dagger in her mouth, the little girl began to climb up a low tree, fixing her eyes determinedly on a teasing coconut.

Up, up, and up. Rose began conquering her fear of height, her own anger subsided at the sensation of being high above ground. Before she knew it, Rose arrived at a fat, green coconut. Taking the dagger, Rose began sawing it from the trees, grinning happily as it fell to the ground below, and began to cut up more.

…

Song looked out the window of the hotel room lying on the sand. The Colonel was counting off who was here.

"Song, the Song Alchemist. Kou, the Shadow Alchemist. Ed, the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother Al. Winry, Ed's mechanic. Greed, the homunculus. Lt. Hawkeye and me, the Flame Alchemist." He counted.

Song looked back. "Hm, kinda funny that matches my name, my title?"

Colonel shrugged. "That's Bradley's orders."

Song turned back. "The fudge we're stuck on this island."

Ed looked slightly amused. "You don't cuss? Funny."

Song looked indignant. "What, do I have to?"

After the previous encounter of Song beating up the Colonel, Ed was quick to shake his head.

Al sat down. He was glad he got his original body back because this room was stuffy, he didn't want to make it stuffier. "So Song… Besides from taking someone's voice away (like Song did to Ed when he was arguing with her during a mining trip) what can you do as the Song alchemist?"

Song mused over this for a few moments and answered thoughtfully, "One, I can use echolocation. Two, I can use echolocation to read someone's mind. (Here Ed turned away and muttered, "Creepy.") Three, I can used different songs to do different alchemy. Cool, huh?"

Greed looked bemused. "How did you learn to do that?" he asked.

Song turned away. "A mistake I made long time ago."

The others decided, by the look on Song's face, they better not bring the subject up again. Song grinned cheerfully. "Come on, before you sit around too much and rot. I'll make a meal."

…

Rose looked around happily. She had practiced hard with the bows and arrows for two weeks. Now she is good at it. Today she brought down a rabbit. Rose pouted a bit at the thought of eating the cute rabbit, but she bit her lip, screwed up her face, and set the dead rabbit in the fire to roast.

The smell attracted a small, silver fox, who had half its tail bitten off. Rose, being so small, did not frighten the hungry creature. Looking at the fox curiously, Rose tossed it a rabbit leg. The fox hungrily ate it. Rose laughed and gave it another leg (which it ate without a second thought), murmuring, "I think I'll call you…" the silver fox looked up at her, "… Star."

Star inched forward, closer to the warmth of the small fire Rose made. Rose encouraged it with another leg. Star sat next to Rose, devouring the leg happily. Then he proceeded to curl up next to a delighted Rose. Rose smiled and ate some of the rabbit, but didn't feel hungry so she saved the rest for Star.

….

At night, Rose woke up Star and walked towards her hut nearby. Star followed her after eating the rest of the rabbit. Rose slept next to Star's warm body, happy she found a friend.

**That's all, I know it's short, but there will be more chapters! This is more of a building up for the coming chapters. I SHALL BESTOW UPON YOU A WORLD OF COOKIES IF YOU READ "SONG AND SHADOW" TOO.**


	4. An Identity Revealed

**Hi there, me again! Can you believe it? I still don't know how to make the line thingy… I haven't contacted Jo because she's busy. Oh well. Here's the forth chapter, hope you enjoy! Oh and, from this point on it will be all from Rose's story. **

…

The Story of Song

Rose was having a nightmare. Everywhere she turned she saw destruction and war. Blood splattered everywhere and flowed freely. Dead people's bodies draped on rocks and near places where they were cut down before they could get to safety. Fire began enveloping the world, burning everything in sight.

"_The Rose of Salkara will be the death to all!"_

Rose jerked awake. _The Rose of Salkara…_ Rose scratched her chin. Where did she hear that before? Rose shuddered and rolled closer to Star, who was now awake and sensed her discomfort. The fire in front of their hut had died down to a small sputter. Rose stood up and hit flint against the metal of her dagger, making a few extra sparks land on the wood and ashes. Then she piled more wood onto the sparks, letting it burn.

Dawn slowly crept up the horizon, and Rose sighed in relief, petting Star thoughtfully on the head.

_Hm… The Rose of Salkara… Where have I heard it before? _Being the mature child Rose is, she would have immediately ran to the library for a book on the Rose of Salkara. Rose blew away a strand of loose hair. Unfortunately, she was stuck on a deserted island with a fox. Rose went to a nearby creek to wash and take a basin of water. Then she took out her crude fishing net and a stick to fish.

It didn't take long for Rose to catch a fat fish. Rose gave it to Star and caught another smaller one for herself.

The steam of the fish quickly attracted five more foxes, who snarled at the two and inched forward. Rose looked at them coolly, not at all scared. She stood up, and suddenly launched forward, crashing into the first fox and sending it onto the second fox's stomach, winding both foxes. Star snarled and took on the smallest fox, biting and thrashing. Rose used her dagger to drive off the third fox as it crept on Star, who quickly finished the forth fox. The last one, the biggest one, snarled at them, hissing and yowling. Rose hissed back, brandishing her dagger as Star reared up to leap on the fifth fox, which quickly ran away. Sighing, Rose sat down and ran her fingers over a few minor wounds. Then she searched for some moss, dock, marigold, feverfew, and strong weeds.

Rose took the dock, feverfew, and marigold, mashing them into a juicy pulp which she quickly put on the moss, rubbing the juice in. Then she divided the moss and slapped the pieces onto her wounds, binding the moss on with the weeds. Then she treated Star's scratches.

"We're bound to have some more battles, eh, Star?" She asked softly, munching on the roasted fish. Her appetite sated, she gave the rest of the fish to Star. Then she climbed a palm tree for more coconuts.

…

Rose watched coolly as a ship rolled onto the beach of her cay. She notched an arrow into her bow as the ship halted in the sands. A familiar voice rang out, "If that Rose got herself killed I'll kill her myself!"

Rose grinned at Leaf's threat. "Then I'll come back and haunt you, Leaf!" She called. With a happy laugh, Leaf ran into the bush she hid behind, hugging her fiercely. Rose chocked before muttering, "Stop chocking me to death or I'll will come back and haunt your face off!"

Star yowled and leapt on Leaf. Leaf immediately reached up and tapped Star behind his ears, making Star curl up. Rose smiled. Leaf was good with animals. As Leaf petted Star, other people began walking off the ship. Rose's father came smiling, saying warmly, "You've passed, Rose. Congratulations. And look what a warrior you've become!"

Rose grinned lopsidedly. In the past month she has matured rapidly, now her eyes glinted with a fierce yet gentle light, her dagger thrust meaningfully into her belt, her bow and quiver of arrows was slung professionally onto her shoulder and Rose had a feather stuck in her hair.

Smiling, Rose picked Star up and headed towards the ship. "Alright. Did Leaf eat us out of house and home when I was gone? Huh, one would think that he purposefully got me away just to scoff all those good food we have at home!"

Everyone laughed at Leaf's mock-indignant expression. They walked onto the ship together, a young boy, a warrior-like young girl, a royal king, a fox, and the crew.

…

Rose grinned as she notched an arrow to her bow. "Come out, come out, wherever you are…" The young adult waited until the fox blundered into view. The thieving fox had stolen a good sum of rations from the Salkarians in the past few months. The king had sent the now-27-year-old Rose to track down the cunning thief.

But not nearly cunning enough.

Rose had pretended she was a lone girl on picnic, hiding her bows and arrows with food. She set the food down and secretly took her bows and arrows with her. the fox gobbled down some pastries as the arrow came, burying itself deep in the fox's side.

Smiling with satisfaction, Rose left the dying fox and her rations.

Back at her humble home (she preferred to be simple, not living in the palace, much to the citizen's amusement and delight.) Rose took a tray loaded with pastries out of her oven and headed out, giving the pastries free to the poorest people she could find. Then she visited Leaf, giving him the best of the pastries.

"Let's go visit Star."

The two set out to the cemetery, where, in a quiet corner, a lonely grave stood. On it was the name "Star" and an arrow Rose made when she was five and stuck on the island with Star. The fox had died peacefully among friends when Rose was 16.

"Star." Rose murmured. "Do you remember the time when there was a drought, and my father wanted to eat you? Haha, then I had a tantrum and you were spared."

Leaf laughed. "Do you remember the time when you refused to eat Rose's pastry and then took a nibble and found it quite good? Haha, you were very embarrassed back then!"

Rose smiled. Fond memories. That was all that was left of Star. Fond memories. Rose had learned to let go when she was 10, but she stubbornly clung onto Star, because he was one of the few true friends she had. But then her father told her that one day, all things must die, and she should care for Leaf now, because he was still alive.

Rose sighed.

…

The young, 6-year-old girl climbed up the ladder to the book titled _The Rose of Emerald Eye._ Emerald Eye was the nickname of Salkara, legendary island of Fate, the place where the Altar of Fate was located. Rose opened the book and read.

The Rose of Salkara is a legendary character. A prophesy predicted that during times of great need, a savior will be born—The Rose of Salkara. But the Rose never came. However, that is also good news because the Rose symbolized death, as the flower of Salkara is the Death Rose. The prophesy states that the Rose will be so powerful, nothing can stand in her way, but that means she can also destroy her homeland. The Death Rose is a symbol of Evilness, Fury/ Wrath, and Grief. It is the ultimate weapon. That is why in the past few years many people attempt to come to Salkara and steal the Rose, but their ships and planes were mysteriously sunk. No one who went near the island came back. Legend has it that the unborn Rose of Salkara is the source of the death, for it does symbolize death and destruction.

Rose closed the book quietly. A million thoughts raced through her head. _The Rose of Salkara will be the death to all! _Shuddering at the memory, she went home thoughtfully.

…

**That's all, peeps, hope you enjoyed! GUESS WHO ROSE IS!~ And what is her connection to the Elerics? What is her connection to Song? FIND OUT!~ ;D**


	5. the Disappearing House

Song,

**S**aving the one you care about is not easy.

**O**wing someone your life is not easy.

**N**or will it get easier if you complain about past mistakes.

**G**o, pick up your broken soul and move forward.

**It is the only thing left to do.**

**Hiya peeps! Sorry for the super late update 'cause I'm super lazy… but! Me and Jo are working on a manga for Song and Shadow. I'll tell you when it's ready, and you can go on Deviant Art to find it. And I FINALLY know how to put the line thingy 'cause Jo showed me! Muahahaha!**

* * *

The Story of Song

Rose frowned slightly and traced patterns in the sand. On this unusually hot day the young adult was sitting near the edge of the island, where the emerald waters lapped slowly at the wet sand. A dagger came whizzing by and pinned a dead leaf dangerously close to Rose, who merely plucked it out of the sandy ground without flinching and tossed it backwards.

Leaf caught the dagger he threw at Rose and went to sit by her, twirling the dagger experimentally. Then he threw it and pinned a flower dead through the center against a tree about 50 feet away. Rose didn't turn to look.

"Not bad. Next time try to do it without looking."

Leaf smiled. "27 and already this good, huh? Rose, sometimes I think you are a magical spirit that flew to earth."

Rose turned to give him a deadpan look.

…(Here Leaf made a bad poker face. If you don't know what that is, see "Bad Poker Face meme" on Google Images.)

"Anyways…" Leaf pulled out a small scroll and whispered secretively. "You know that building we found when we snuck out when we were five and we've been trying to find ever since?"

Rose immediately looked up. Leaf grinned and continued.

"I learned that it appears once every year only. And I think it's there now! I even made a map of the crude location where we can find it!"

Rose leapt up and laughed, "Well, come on then, don't want to sit and roast any longer!"

Leaf smiled for a while, and paused.

Rose looked at him. "What's wrong?"

Leaf twitched his ears. "The birds… have all stopped singing. And… the fish… they seem to be gone… What about the insects? You'd expect to find a lot of them out here… but… there are none… As if…" Leaf gave Rose a serious look straight into her eyes. "…There is something scaring them away."

Rose frowned. She knew better than to dismiss her friend's sense of danger and good observation. Rose looked at the clear, green water in the vast lake that surrounded the island and murmured reluctantly, "Maybe it's because the building has come back? I think, we should go and scout this out." Leaf nodded and walked with her into the forest at the center of the island, where he was sure the "building" was…

* * *

**Haha, that's all peeps! It's short, because the next chapter will be very, very long. See y'all! This is your very severe warning: READ THE STORY SONG AND SHADOW BY ARCTIC SHADOWSTAR NOW! AND I MEAN NOW! OR ELSE I WILL STOP UPDATING BECAUSE THIS STORY WILL REVEAL A LOT OF SECRETS ABOUT SONG AND ROSE SO READ. SONG. AND. SHADOW. NOW! Bye peeps! Oh never mind, that was not a warning. That was a threat. No, a promise. So… I guess… read that story and BYE! Jen Jen out.**


	6. Important Notice

**Okay people, me again. This is a short author note, not a chapter. I've been thinking to stop working on this story for a while to finish Song and Shadow first. Because since this fan fiction is like a leaker of information I need to first Finish Song and Shadow with Jo. So from now on I won't be writing anymore of this story for a while.**

**Jump off a bridge, I dare.**

**There's purple weasels in your hair.**

**Florida just sunk into the sea.**

**There's green birds inside your tea.**

**The clouds have gone blue,**

**The tree leaves did too, **

**And I can't tell them from the Sky.**

**Oh sigh.**

**The smartest people are called fools.**

**The principle burned down the school.**

**The water dried up in the pool.**

**APRIL FOOLS!**

**Haha. I was kidding. I will still continue to write Song and Shadow: Song's Story except at a slower pace than Song and Shadow. And yes, I know it's not April Fools yet, but I just felt like putting the poem I wrote yesterday here. That's all.**

**Oh and in case you still haven't read Song and Shadow before reading Song and Shadow: Song's Story, DO NOT DARE EVEN THINK OF GOING ON TO THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE UNLESS YOU READ SONG AND SHADOW BEFORE THE NEXT CHAPTER YOU WILL NOT UNDERSTAND A SINGLE, AND I MEAN A SINGLE THING THAT I WROTE THERE. Period. So that's all peeps. See ya. **

**Jen Jen out**


End file.
